Talk:Manga and Anime Difference Guide
Combine Articles? Should we combine all these articles and work on the page? This seems like it would be a good article to have. Drunk Samurai 08:25, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Its redundant. We write the differences on the pasges concerned now. This was a very early wikia thought page. Suprised its still here... One-Winged Hawk 09:38, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Well it would be useful to list the differences on that page and remove them from the other pages to reduce clutter on the pages where they are listed. Drunk Samurai 09:41, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Well, they'd be on the character or episode pages normally. I don't see the need for these pages anymore really. Plus, overall it comes down to that... Arlong Park has a great Manga/anime difference section, do we need it here? This page3 was created in our early days, when Joekido was determined to make us a Arlong Park clone and we were just going along with the flow. If you wish theres the very old contents page template with the link to this page on. One-Winged Hawk 09:48, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Well maybe just either delete the page or just link to the AP page where the info is. Drunk Samurai 09:51, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :I think it's quite useful to have a page which gives an overview on all differences between the manga and the anime, however it should be all in one article. I would copy all content from the various arc difference guides into this article if you are not against it El Chupacabra 14:02, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Subpages? I think it's getting to be the time where we should break the page up into subpages. It's too big. I think it would be best to split it up by saga on the subpages. 05:05, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Agree.. Make tabs with the sagas, maybe? Hope so, since before the pages were their own pages until they were merged. Since I am doing what I can with my manga collection and the episodes, I may have to add more stuff when I verify this which will make this page more bloated. I also noticed a few things on the saga pages that haven't been added to this page already. -Adv193 04:19, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Pointlessness I think this page is pointless, as most articles, chapters and episodes or not, have a subsection known as "Anime and Manga Difference", so why keep this redundant list that nobody bothers to update anymore? All in favor of deleting it? 04:22, November 16, 2012 (UTC) :While we're at the matter, can someone either update all the out of date articles, or decide whether or not to delete them for being unnecessary eyesores? 04:25, November 16, 2012 (UTC) I'd be inclined to agree, but I'd just want to make sure that all the info currently on it is on the other pages. While out of date, the info can still be good. 04:32, November 16, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. Let's say that once all the info is in place, should we delete this page? And also, , just move those names to their respective episode pages, and be done with that page too, right? 04:37, November 16, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, if the info is all set, then kick this page to the curb. As for the art directors, I'll answer it on there. 06:21, November 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, just let me know when will all the info is squeezed out. 06:53, November 16, 2012 (UTC) It's true that this page (and the anime art director one too) is most likely only a compilation of info that is already elsewhere on the wiki, but compilations can be useful in their own right… I mean, if we delete those, why keep the lists of characters? It's essentially the same. The only difference is that they're out of date, but they remain valid. The wiki is probably the only place on the web where one can find such a compilation. If you really want to get rid of it, at least it should be moved to userspace and not deleted. :Nevermind about this page, I just thought about chapters and episodes, but there are anime/manga differences sections on Arc pages too. That's enough. My concern still holds for the anime art directors page; I'll post it there. Well, I take it no more objections? Just notify me when this page is dried out. 20:10, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Done soon? I should get rid of this page around the end of the month. 05:52, November 24, 2012 (UTC) OK, page's gone. Category:Deleted Article Talk Pages